


Пончики в шоколадной глазури

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Grimm (TV), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Zootopia Police Department
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Иногда Буйволсон думает, что в его участке слишком много существ.





	Пончики в шоколадной глазури

**Author's Note:**

> На конкурс «Перекрёстки вселенных» на fanfics.me по заявке:  
> Зверополис, Гримм  
> Капитан Буйволсон/Офицер Когтяузер (основной), Джуди Хопс/Ник Уайлд (фоном)  
> Все звери из мультфильма - существа, живущие среди людей и скрывающие свою сущность. Полицейские будни и романтика. Интересно, что инициаторами отношений выступают травоядные существа, впрочем, кто об этом вспоминает в современном обществе?  
> A-, H+
> 
> В тексте используются названия существ: "косоглаз" - заяц; "рыжехвост" - лис; "таорэос" - бык, в данном случае буйвол; "балам" - одна из разновидностей кошачьих (у них там по канону всё запутано).
> 
> Визуализация:  
> Буйволсон - https://pp.userapi.com/c635105/v635105757/45e8/L6oJY7oUCKg.jpg  
> Когтяузер - https://pp.userapi.com/c635105/v635105757/45df/FxpLKT_4Mhg.jpg  
> Джуди и Ник - https://pp.userapi.com/c629106/v629106508/3cb61/5PAjeNeqcGg.jpg
> 
> Существа:  
> Таорэос-арменто - https://pp.userapi.com/c837129/v837129056/36416/E3E3mo0FrN4.jpg  
> Балам - https://pp.userapi.com/c314826/v314826948/129b/lAKjY6iBfJU.jpg

Иногда Буйволсон думает, что в его участке слишком много существ. Их легко отличить от обычных людей — по запаху, он тяжелее и сильнее, но у каждого свой.  
Новенькая вряд ли об этом знает — она нервно стучит ногой по полу, подносит руки к голове, точнее, ушам, а затем отдёргивает. У Джуди Хоппс запах свежей травы — значит, травоядное. Порой Буйволсон развлекается угадыванием — это не так сложно, если постоянно работать рядом. Но тут всё и так ясно — косоглаз.  
Однако, вот странно, эта зайчиха совсем не боится, только нервничает. Она явно должна была почувствовать тяжёлую атмосферу: в его участке много существ, но практически все из них — хищники. Буйволсон вспоминает, что ему говорили о ней: маленькая и хрупкая с виду, но упорная и достаточно сильная, чтобы стать лучше всех в потоке. Ровная чёлка, ярко-голубые глаза и маленький носик — Джуди Хоппс действительно чем-то похожа на куклу. А глаза горят от желания работать.  
Буйволсон хмыкает про себя и отправляет зайчиху выписывать парковочные талоны. Посмотрим, что она будет делать.  
* * *  
— Капитан, зачем вы так с девочкой? — тянет Когтяузер. Буйволсон останавливается, хотя направлялся в соседнее кафе пообедать, а времени у него — полчаса. Впервые за эту неделю, до этого приходилось обходиться бутербродами — готовить он не особо любит.  
— Просто проверка, — Буйволсон не собирается оправдываться, — пускай привыкает. Посмотрим, что мисс Хоппс будет делать.  
— Я понял, что это проверка, — соглашается Когтяузер и откусывает пончик. — Капитан, хотите попробовать?  
Буйволсон смотрит на коробку пончиков в шоколадной глазури — разноцветных и очень вкусных на вид. Он голоден, но отчего-то не может согласиться их попробовать. Когтяузер мягко улыбается и молчит, давая время на раздумья.  
— Пожалуй, я... — начинает Буйволсон, собираясь отказаться, но Когтяузер неожиданно перебивает его.  
— Смотрите, капитан, кажется, наша малышка кого-то поймала!  
Буйволсон оборачивается и видит сияющую Джуди Хоппс. Пожалуй, такого эффекта он всё же не ждал.  
* * *  
Только захлопнув дверь своего кабинета, Буйволсон даёт выход своему гневу и разбивает об пол очередную кружку. Эта зайчиха слишком своевольна, но поразительно продуктивна — рекорд по количеству парковочных талонов и пойманный вор одновременно. Нельзя не признать, Джуди Хоппс упорна и трудолюбива.  
Вероятно, она сможет раскрыть этот висяк, особенно после угрозы увольнения. Пожалуй, последнее было лишним, но тогда гнев уже кипел внутри и вовремя остановится Буйволсон не смог. Конечно, увольнять он её не станет — Джуди Хоппс пригодится его отделу.  
Буйволсон смотрит на разбитую кружку и осознаёт, что пропустил время обеда. Он достаёт бутерброды и новую кружку из шкафа, заваривает себе травяной чай и на пять минут просто разваливается на диване, ни о чём не думая.  
* * *  
У Когтяузера пончики есть практически круглосуточно. Буйволсон не представляет, сколько денег тот на это тратит. Но это право Когтяузера — делать то, что хочется. Ведь для своей должности он работает достаточно хорошо. А значит, всё остальное Буйволсона не касается.  
Его запах — сложный и как-будто острый, похожий на все запахи видов кошачьих. Крупный хищник. Возможно, рысь или гепард. Но с первого взгляда это не поймёшь, слишком обманчиво и добродушно он выглядит. Лишь хитрая улыбка намекает — будь осторожен, хищник.  
Предки Буйволсона не боялись таких хищников, их силы всегда были примерно равны. И он не боится, хоть и обманывается внешностью Когтяузера. Хищник может разлениться, но не потеряет своих инстинктов.  
Буйволсон ловит себя на желании пройтись по коридору и услышать очередное: "Капитан, хотите пончиков?". Но у него слишком много дел и без этого, из-за Хоппс надо опять писать кучу бумажек.  
Но интересно, к какому именно виду кошачьих относится Когтяузер?  
* * *  
Джуди Хоппс ловит первого убийцу и приводит в участок Ника Уайлда — практически притаскивает за руку. Он не учился в академии, но здорово помог ей с этим делом. Буйволсон смотрит на него и размышляет. Кажется, уже немного зная характер Джуди, проще взять его на работу.  
— Будешь вешать парковочные талоны, — произносит Буйволсон, — а там посмотрим.  
Буйволсон не собирается оставлять Уайлда на этой работе надолго — рыжехвост слишком быстро заскучает и спихнёт её на кого-нибудь. Например, на Джуди.  
Пусть это будем уроком им обоим и напоминанием, что не стоит спорить с начальством.  
— Капитан, можно? — заглядывает в кабинет Когтяузер через минуту после ухода парочки.  
— Заходи, — кивает Буйволсон и трёт глаза под очками.  
— Вот дело на Ника Уайлда, — Когтяузер кладёт на стол папку и садится на стул для посетителей, участливо смотря на Буйволсона. — Капитан, вы выглядите устало. Может, пончик?  
Буйволсон удивлённо смотрит на Когтяузера, пытаясь понять — откуда он может достать пончик. Кажется, тот понимает замешательство капитана правильно.  
— Я принесу, — почти мурлыкает Когтяузер, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
Буйволсон вспоминает все напряжённые часы последней недели, гору бумаг и взгляд нового подчинённого. И что всё это появилось благодаря Джуди Хоппс.   
— Хорошо, но и на себя бери, — неожиданно соглашается Буйволсон.  
— Будет сделано, мой капитан!  
Когтяузер скрывается за дверью, а Буйволсон идёт заваривать свой любимый травяной чай. Интересно, понравится ли он Когтяузеру?  
* * *  
Буйволсон не успевает заметить, когда посиделки с чаем и пончиками становятся ежедневной традицией. Бенджамин приносит разные пончики, но его самые любимые — в шоколадной глазури. Буйволсон заваривает разный чай — на самом деле, у него их целая коллекция. Они разговаривают обо всём, и однажды речь заходит о семье.  
— Я давно понял, кто ты, — неожиданно произносит Бенджамин, как всегда с улыбкой. Буйволсон молчит, не уверенный, что на это ответить. — Я не очень хорош в названиях, но, кажется, таурэос?  
Буйволсон молчит, поражённый точностью догадки. Оказывается, не он один умеет точно угадывать.  
— У нас вообще слишком много существ, — произносит он.  
— Да, капитан. Это уж точно, — соглашается Бенджамин.  
— А какого ты вида? — вырывается у Буйволсона вопрос, давно не дающий ему покоя. Такие мелкие детали сложно определить просто по запаху, если ты — не один из семейства.  
— Балам, — просто отвечает Бенджамин и преображается. Черты его лица почти не меняются, лишь слегка укрупняется нос и вырастают клыки. Светлая шерсть с чёрными пятнами красива — так и хочется погладить. Неосознанно Буйволсон тоже меняется, кожа лица грубеет, а тяжёлые рога заставляют слегка наклонить голову.  
Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, а затем снова возвращаются к человеческому облику.  
Буйволсон совершенно не понимает, что на него нашло, но всё происходящее не кажется неправильным.  
* * *  
— Странно, но твои пончики всегда вкуснее, — произносит Буйволсон. Они с Бенджамином обедают в кафе недалеко от работы — оказывается, он питается не только пончиками.  
— Потому что я пеку их сам, — он на пару секунд отвлекается от поедания мяса. — Ты не знал?  
Буйволсон качает головой. За несколько месяцев совместных чаепитий он так и не удосужился узнать об этом. Почему-то от признания Бенджамина становится теплее внутри.  
— А ещё — я почти уверен, что ты не заметил — я предлагал их попробовать только тебе, — мурлыкает Бенджамин, — за очень редким исключением.  
Неожиданно у Буйволсона комок встаёт в горле. Странная реакция на странные слова. Он пытается разобраться в себе, понять причины, и, кажется, без Бенджамина это у него уже не получится.  
— А я... Совсем не умею готовить, — наконец произносит Буйволсон. — Питаюсь в основном покупным или бутербродами.  
— Я заметил, капитан, но так можно и желудок испортить. Сегодня на ужин я буду запекать курицу, не хочешь присоединиться?  
Бенджамин хитро улыбается, а Буйволсон понимает, что не может отказаться. Просто не сможет сказать "нет". Да и курица...  
— Я бы принёс пончики, но твои — действительно самые лучшие. Так что принесу чай.


End file.
